disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's Trailer
Mickey's Trailer is a 1938 American animated short film produced by Walt Disney Productions and released by RKO Radio Pictures. It stars Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy on a near-disastrous road trip in a travel trailer. It was directed by Ben Sharpsteen, and animators include Ed Love, Louie Schmitt, Johnny Cannon, Don Patterson, Clyde Geronimi, Tom Palmer, Frenchy de Trémaudan and Cy Young. Synopsis Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are taking a cross-country trip in a trailer. While Mickey prepares breakfast, Donald takes his bath and Goofy drives. It is time for breakfast and Goofy rushes to eat without stopping the car. They enter a restricted area. Horrified, Goofy rushes to the driver's seat and accidentally disconnects the car and the trailer having Mickey and Donald go down a pathway willy nilly and nearly killed several times. Eventually the reconnect with the car and are safe but the clumsy Goof never notices. The movie starts at what seems like a small house in a natural setting. Mickey walks out the door and says, "Oh boy! What a day!" Then, he pulls a lever and walks inside. The house is converted into a trailer (with the natural setting in the shape of a giant hand fan revealed to be a city dump) and Goofy's car is released from the side. Then, Goofy starts driving through the countryside while Mickey makes breakfast (corn on the cob, baked potatoes, watermelon, coffee, and milk). Meanwhile, Donald cannot wake up, even when his alarm clock rings and pulls off his blanket. Thanks to a secret controlboard, Mickey manages to rouse him for a machine-assisted bath. Later, the bath is converted into a dining area. When Mickey rings the dinner bell, Goofy foolishly leaves the driver's seat - while the car and trailer are still in motion and without stopping - for breakfast. After several mishaps during the meal, Goofy notices that no one is in the driver's seat and accidentally and unknowingly unhitches the trailer in his panic to resume driving and goes on his way. The trailer rolls downhill on an epic runaway adventure, nearly crashing into a truck and two trains and is a wreck on the inside (but okay on the outside) by the time it is miraculously rehitched to the car. Unaware of the dramatic events, Goofy says in the end, "Well, I brought you down, safe and sound." Characters *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Walt Disney) *Donald Duck (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Goofy (voiced by Pinto Colvig) *Pete (cameo) Censorship *Sometimes, this cartoon cuts out the part where Goofy struggles with the corncob, during the part in which he sticks his fork in a light socket and then, the resulting electric shock pops the corn. *In the Swedish broadcast of From All of Us to All of You, the scene where Goofy sticks his fork in a light socket is cut, along with most of the trailer's way downhill. Other references This cartoon was later adapted into a comic strip story titled The Unhappy Campers in which they replaced Donald with Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse and Pluto. This was because Donald was not a character in the Mickey Mouse comic strip at the time. The film is also part of the Christmas show From All of Us to All of You. The film was also incorporated into the 1983 film The Outsiders. Releases Television *''Disneyland, episode #2.22: "On Vacation" *The Mouse Factory, episode #1.11: "Homeowners" *The New Mickey Mouse Club, episode D-073, April 26, 1978 *Walt Disney, episode #28.21: "A Disney Vacation" *Vacationing with Mickey and Friends'' *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #64 *Donald's Quack Attack, episode #16 *The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.43: "On Vacation" *Have a Laugh!, episode #31 *Treasures from the Disney Vault, March 29, 2018 Home video '''VHS' *''On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends'' *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Special Edition'' *''The Spirit of Mickey'' *''Mickey's Greatest Hits'' Laserdisc *''Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Cartoon Collections: Volume Two'' DVD *''Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color'' *''Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites - Volume 7: Extreme Adventure Fun'' Blu-ray *''Celebrating Mickey'' Trivia *Pete makes a cameo in this cartoon where he is seen driving a truck during the "Runaway Trailer" sequence featuring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: *Mickey saying, "Oh boy! What a day!" *The house being converted to trailer is halved; it does not even fully convert before cutting to Goofy's car being brought out. *Goofy moving from the back seat to the front, now sans his nightcap. *Mickey making breakfast; the only thing shown is Mickey reaching out and filling a bucket from a passing waterfall. *Donald's entire scene of sleeping, waking up, and bathing, as well as the bath being converted to a dining area. *Goofy reading comics in the car when he is summoned for breakfast. *Goofy saying, "Am I hungry!" as he sits down. *Goofy unable to eat a potato. *Goofy "shaving" the watermelon off his face. *The entire corn scene, including (not surprisingly) the electrocution scene that zaps Goofy and pops his corn. *Mickey and Donald thrown from their seats at the table, which folds up as the trailer careens down the hill. *Donald struggling to use the phone and winds up clinging for dear life from the trailer. *The trailer's second encounter with a train. Gallery Mickeystrailer03.jpg 27005.jpg 27006.jpg 27007.jpg 27008.jpg 27009.jpg 27010.jpg 27011.jpg 27012.jpg 27013.jpg 27014.jpg tve19052-19380506-1006.jpg tve27383-19380506-1006.jpg tve31611-19380506-1006.jpg|"Hey, who's drivin'?" Tumblr m0fpmtdhsK1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr m0fnrjY4iR1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Goofy about to eat potato.jpg Things-You-Didnt-Realize-About-Yourself-You-Can-Make-Millions-Smile.jpg PeteMickeysTrailer.png|Pete's cameo 1938-mickey-remorque-04.jpg 1938-mickey-remorque-05.jpg 1938-mickey-remorque-06.jpg 1938-mickey-remorque-07.jpg 1938-mickey-remorque-09.jpg IMG Mickeys Trailer Train.jpg 1938-mickey-remorque-11.jpg ar:مقطورة ميكي es:Mickey's Trailer Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:1938 shorts